


Merry Christmas Loco

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Christmas smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Loco

It really wasn’t fair. The Reapers had invaded the galaxy, tearing across it and uprooting everyone, and, to top it all off, they had done this right around Christmas time. Some would just call that plain bad timing. John Shepard called it a concentrated effort by whatever forces ruled the galaxy, be it God, fate, or the grumpy pyjak, to rob him of even the simple joy of the holiday season. Why else would he be running around the galaxy, doing all sorts of odd jobs in the probably vain hope that they’d pay off and get the Crucible (which they still had no idea what it would do or how it would work, if it would at all) ready for use? 

He sighed as he made his way to the elevator. “EDI, I don’t want to be disturbed for at least the next ten hours, understood?” Granted, there were always emergencies and such that were capable of pulling him out of his intended respite, but he was hoping he could get at least half of that.

“Understood, Shepard,” came the response. EDI was definitely reliable like that, Shepard had to admit. He was glad that she was on hand to deal with keeping his schedule clear. Traynor was good, but EDI wasn’t bound by the Alliance’s chain of command, which meant that if some admiral with an over-inflated sense of self-worth (the image of Admiral Mikhailovich rose in Shepard’s mind) contacted them, attempting to interrupt Shepard’s much needed sleep without any care about the fact that even what was supposed to be his downtime on the Citadel involved him running around and putting out fires for people in need, EDI would drop the call.

Sometimes, it was the little things in life that gave the greatest pleasure. 

He hoped to get some much needed sleep up in his cabin. All he wanted right now was to sleep.

Of course, once he entered his cabin, sleep instantly faded from his mind.

“James?” Vega’s name came out almost choked. 

While James was the most eye-catching thing in his cabin at the moment, it was also hard to miss the fact that the entire cabin had been decked out for the holiday. There was tinsel ringing the room, a small Christmas tree placed on the deck with multi-colored blinking lights, and his stereo system was lightly playing ‘Feliz Navidad.’

Of course, all of that was nothing compared to the sight of James Vega, stretched out on Shepard’s bed, wearing nothing but a flimsy looking red thong, with a pair of shiny red band wrapped around his chest, tied up in a bow smack in the center of his chest. 

Looking up from the bed, Vega gave Shepard a lazy grin. “Eyy, Loco. Wondered when you were gonna get back here.”

“James, I... What are you doing here?” Granted, based on his appearance, it wasn’t difficult to take a shot in the dark about Vega’s intentions, but... Well, it certainly wasn’t expected.

Vega shrugged. “Always loved Christmas, and thought your cabin could use some of the holiday spirit.”

“Uh huh... That explains the decorations. Care to tell me what you’re doing in my bed?”

Now Vega’s grin became a smirk. “Hey, what’s Christmas without a gift to unwrap, right, loco? Thought I’d get you something I knew you really wanted. One James Vega, ready and willing.”

The thought still took some time to really get through to Shepard. He and James had definitely been flirting in varying fashions over the last several weeks, even progressing to some intentional groping on both their parts during a ‘dance’ shortly before they’d docked at the Citadel this time around. But they’d never said as much to each other – it had been very ‘I know you know I know’ in the way that both of them had handled it, not actually saying anything on the subject, but the intent had been obvious to both (and to Steve, who’d offered a few comments to the effect of ‘get a room with a door’). 

Although Shepard would openly admit to enjoying the view, as he became accustomed to the sight of James Vega almost naked on his bed, he realized that there were a few logistical matters to attend to. And he could savor the view a little longer. “Mind telling me how you got in here, then?” 

“Esteban picked the lock. He helped with the decorations.” That made sense. James didn’t really strike Shepard as the interior decorating type. Steve, having been married, was more likely to have some sense of things that fell under the category of ‘domestic.’

Shepard stepped forward, starting to smirk fiendishly. “All right. And what about your clothing, or lack thereof?”

“What, a present’s supposed to have a bow on it, isn’t it?”

“Uh huh. But what about the whole concept of ‘unwrapping my gift’?”

Now, James returned Shepard’s smirk. “Well... I never really thought of you as the patient type, Loco. Thought I’d help you out some. Get the best of both worlds.”

“Uh huh.” He was disappointed to see that there was nothing overhead. “And the lack of mistletoe?” he asked, motioning to the space over the steps down into the living area of the cabin as he began to close the distance between himself and James. After all, if you were going to decorate the place, why not embrace the cliché?

“What, like you need a reason to kiss me?”

“A fair point.” And Shepard followed that up by grabbing the ribbons across James’s chest and pulling him in for such a kiss. Despite a short sound of pleased surprise, James didn’t resist in the slightest to Shepard’s tug, and proceeded to respond to Shepard’s thorough kiss. It wasn’t long before he was unwrapping Shepard himself. 

Within moments, Shepard was naked, standing over James with a grin on his face as he looked down at him. James’s cock was already straining against the flimsy red fabric, and Shepard knew that James probably wanted nothing more than for Shepard to pull it away. Instead, though, he began gently tugging at the bow on James’s chest, not quite enough to cause it to unravel entirely, knowing exactly how James was going to react to the slow method he was taking. It was really just a question of when he would say something.

“C’mon, Loco,” James said, his voice almost – _almost_ – edging into a whine. 

Shepard’s smirk turned mischievous as he made no effort to speed up. “I thought I might be able to use the ribbon again later,” he said. 

As a response, James pulled Shepard forward and rolled them over so that he was on top of Shepard. “This gift’s got a mind of his own,” he murmured against Shepard’s lips. “An’ it’s tired of waitin’ around.” 

Shepard chuckled and slipped his hands under the bands of ribbon on James’s back. “So I see.”

That was all the time James really wanted to give to talking, and he slipped the thong off. That left him in just the bow, and he could do all he wanted with it on. James wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, gently jerking them both. He let out a husky chuckle at the hiss it caused Shepard. Just a little bit of something that pointed out that he wasn’t just gonna lie back and let Shepard have his way with him. James was many things, but ‘passive’ was not one of them. Especially not when it came to sex. 

“You mentioned something about using the ribbon?” he asked, returning Shepard’s previous mischievous look.

Shepard shrugged. “I also said ‘later.’” That sent a shiver down James’s spine – It certainly implied this was more than some one-off thing. James could like that, very much. While James was still savoring that concept, Shepard managed to roll them over so that James was on his back. “Now... I want to enjoy my Christmas gift,” he said. Without anything else, he began making his way down James’s chest, dropping kisses over any available patch of skin he could find. And James Vega had never neglected keeping his chest in the best shape he could. There was a lot of skin for Shepard to kiss, even with the bow still on.

He journeyed down further and further until he reached James’s cock. Shepard gave it a few licks, more as a test to make sure that he’d be able to comfortably get his mouth around it than to tease James, though he was enjoying the results anyway. James was already wrenching the sheets through his fingers – he’d clearly been imagining his Commander having his way with him for a while.

Shepard didn’t have the heart to deny him. 

As Shepard’s mouth slipped around James’s cock, James saw stars, but he definitely was not looking out that skylight overhead. They were only behind his eyes. He was not the kind of guy who let loose two seconds in to the main event – hell, if James had his way, this was still the warm up act – but he had definitely been waiting for something more with Shepard for a while. Numerous fantasies and nights with his imagination and hand had, he’d thought, prepared him for the reality, but, as it turned out, he’d been nowhere near how good it would be when Shepard actually did have him here, naked, hard, and going to town on him. 

James started slipping in and out of English and Spanish as Shepard took a leisurely pace. He’d bring James almost to the point of orgasm, then pull back. James writhed and his back arched up off the bed. When Shepard finally pulled off of his cock, allowing James an opportunity to breathe and form actual sentences, he looked to Shepard with half-lidded eyes. “I... though I was... s’pposed to be your gift...” he panted.

Shepard just flashed him that grin again. “And what kind of Christmas is it if you don’t get one too, James?” he said softly. He punctuated that by diving in for another kiss. James didn’t really know how to deal with the overload on all his senses. He was hot, bothered, and had a very hot, very bothered, and very fucking good man wrapped up in his arms. All he really wanted, all he was capable of thinking of, was the man he had ‘gifted’ himself to. It had been more a joke than anything, but...

Well, the way that Shepard had been going about this, James was starting to wonder if he’d gotten the better end of the deal. 

They rolled back and forth on the bed for a good long while, and James finally managed to get his wind back and assert himself some by reaching out for Shepard’s cock. And Shepard was doing the same. The both of them were already close, the other’s hand on their cock was almost enough for them just at the touch. James tried to keep himself from reaching that point too fast, but he’d been teased to the edge too much already and he hit his breaking point. Moments later, Shepard climaxed too.

They lay on the bed for a few minutes, just catching their breath. “Damn, Loco,” James gasped out. Anything more articulate was beyond him at the moment.

Shepard just grinned again. “I could get used to having you around here, Lieutenant.” James glanced to him, his brain not making the connection. “You’re my gift, right? That means I have to find a good place to put you. I mean you’re definitely a gift I want to put on display.”

James chuckled. “I’ll go where you want me, Loco.”

Shepard considered that for a minute. “How about the shower, for round two?”

Despite not quite having his second wind yet, James was ready for that. “You’re insatiable, aren’t you, Loco?”

“Highly motivated.”


End file.
